Ponyrella II Twisted In Time
Ponyrella II Twisted In Time Is a Movie Sequel too the Episode Monstrous Ponyrella of the New Godzilla Team Web Series, the story consists of the return of Ponyrella, and the Ponyrella Fairy Tale Universe. It would also be the first time Kiryu would appear in the Fairy Tale Universe as a replacement for Israel. ''Cast *'Meowjar''' As Rivera *'Spawzillafinalwars' As Kiryu *'2091riveraisrael' As Godzilla *'TBA' As Ponyrella *'TBA' As Lady Turmoil *'TBA' As Miera Turmoil *'TBA' As Lynn Turmoil *'TBA' As Prince Pawton *'TBA' As Lord Pawton *'TBA' As The Magical Alicorn *'TBA 'As' Narch '' *'''Willoughbyjerry2010 ''As''' Israel '' *'''Espeonspirit ''As''' Princess Celestia'' *'''TBA As Applejack *'TBA' As Fluttershy *'TBA' As Pinkie Pie *'TBA' As Rarity *'Spinachiskwl' As Princess Twilight Sparkle *'Raccoonpokemon ''As Rainbow Dash' *'Pokiezilla2''' As Princess Luna ''Setting Plot Line On the anniversary of Ponyrella and Prince Pawton's wedding, the Magical Alicorn surprises them, with a picnic in the woods. However, nearby is Ponyrella's old mansion, where Miera and Lynn are bitterly doing Ponyrella's old chores. While wandering off to avoid work, Meira stumbles across the Magical Alicorn's horn, which she had removed due too A new one growin in, and in the ensuing struggle, Miera accidentally turns the Magical Alicorn into stone. Lady Turmoil and Lynn arrive to see what is happening, and Lady Turmoil becomes fascinated with the horns power and revels at another chance to ruin Ponyrella's life, once again. Lady Tormoil uses the horn to go back in time with her daughters to the day Godzilla Team, and Ponyrella were at the ball, and Ponyrella was running due too the fact of the Spell, over turning at Midnight. Lady Turmoil uses the horn to control the Prince into dancing and falling for Miera instead. Ponyrella is shocked by what she sees, and Godzilla Team are stunned, and sent away out of the dream leaving them too wake up horrified in Twilight Sparkle's library. Understandably, Pawton claims Miera was not the mare he met at the ball, but Lady Turmoil alters his memory with the wand and he accepts her as his bride. Narch sees this from afar and inform Ponyrella that Lady Turmoil has the horn. Knowing that she need the help of her old friends Ponyrella Casts a spell in an attempt too enter Equestria and bring Godzilla Team back too the Fairy Tale world, where she soon sadly discovers that Israel the one that she saw 3 years back had just passed away, and was now replaced by a robotic Stallion known as Kiryu. Godzilla Team automatically Excepts, and are brought back too the Fairy Tale world, only this time in reality and not dream. Ponyrella poses as a maid to get into the Turmoil's room, but she is spotted by Lady Turmoil as the Godzilla Team fights off the guards, Ponyrella runs away with the horn. Unfortunately, the palace guards catch catch her before she can restore Pawton's memory. Ponyrella briefly touches Pawton's hoof and he begins to recognise her, but Lady Turmoil orders both Ponyrella, and Godzilla Team placed on the next ship out of the kingdom. Narch finds Charming and explain the whole story to him, and he rides off to intercept the ship just as it leaves the port. Charming embraces Ponyrella and frees Godzilla Team from the brig and his true memories return. He promptly asks her to marry him, again, and she accepts, leaving Godzilla Team too smile in the background just as they had when they first married. Godzilla Team brings Ponyrella, and Pawton back to the castle and explains everything to the King and the Grand Duke. The King orders the Tormoils arrested, but they escape using the horn, before Godzilla Team and the guards entered the room. The King declares the Tormoils as outlaws and orders a manhunt for them. However, Lady Turmoil does not give up, and as Ponyrella is preparing for the wedding, while recieving friendly comments from Godzilla Team, she emerges with Miera, magically transformed into a doppelgänger of Ponyrella. Before Godzilla Team could attack Lady Tormoil sends them away, Ponyrella can act. Ponyrella is than targed by Lady Tremaine transports her, into the castle grounds, where they are to be taken to their deaths in a twisted pumpkin carriage with Nazel as its human driver, but Godzilla Team returns and they manage to defeat Nazel and escape, leaving Nazel stranded in the woods. Ponyrella and Godzilla Team than race to the castle as the vows are about to be exchanged. However, at the last moment, Miera's conscience gets the better of her and she turns Powtan down, to Lady Tormoil and Lynn's fury. They emerge into the open and the King orders them arrested, but Lady Turmoil than uses the Horn to fend off the guards, and even turned it On Godzilla Team revealing the whole kingdom what they really are. Enraged Ponyrella, and the Prince demands her too change them back even going as far as too Ponyrella trying too snatch the Horn from her, but Lady Tormoil responds by trapping both the Pawton, and Ponyrella into a magical Forcefield. Godzilla Team attempts too break em out, by using brute force, Atomic Fire and Maser, but fails when Lady Turmoil than hits them with another Magical blast relieving them of there powers. Godzilla Team now weak drops too there knees, much to Lady Turmoil and Lynn's delight. As she prepares to curse Godzilla Team and Miera, Princess Twilight and the Mane 5 deflects the beam allowing it too hit nothing. at A battle later breaks out between Lady Turmoil and the Mane 6, in which turns out too be victorus for the Mane 6, when Princess Twilight shoves Lady Turmoil against the wall and demanded with a fit of rage that she changed Godzilla Team back too normal, or she would feed both her and her daughters too the dragons. Retrieving the wand from Lady Turmoil, Miera reverts herself to her original form, and transforms Godzilla Team back into Stallions again Ponyrella restores the Magical Alicorn. Princess Twilight Sparkle than sends a forcefield around Lady Turmoil and Lynn where they are sent too the castle celler. Ashamed, Miera returns a prized shell the King gave to her earlier on, but he allows her to keep it, on the basis that everyone deserves true love. The Magical Alicorn offers to reverse the timeline to its original state, but Ponyrella and Pawton decline, along with Godzilla Team who were willing too this time see the Wedding. Once again, they are married and live happily ever after. Godzilla Team is than gifted by new King Pawton as Ponyrella's personal Guardian angels in which Ponyrella hugs the 3 again, which would bring about tearful happiness within the Mane 6, who were watching in the crowd. The movie ends when Twilight Sparkle, transports the Mane 6, and Godzilla Team back too Equestria, However much too Godzilla Team's curiousty on how the Mane 6 entered the Fairy Tale would finally be revealed by Twilgiht Sparkle, where she reveals that a sertain Monster was the one who sent them into the Ponyrella Kingdom, the 9 than look up into the sky where they See Israel smiling before vanishing never too be seen again. Soundtrack 2091riveraisrael chose the Soundtrack for Ponyrella II Too be the exact same tracks from those of Cinderella II. The original songs contained in the body of the film, including "Perfectly Perfect," "More than a Dream" and "At the Ball" were written by frequent Disney songwriters Alan Zachary and Michael Weiner. Hayden Panettiere performed the end credits song, "I Still Believe," and a music video was created as a DVD bonus feature. An official soundtrack has yet to be released. Trivia'' Category:Movies